User talk:Mattgb1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Book of the Stranger page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! QueenBuffy (talk) 13:30, May 18, 2016 (UTC) The fact that Daenerys's horse isn't seen again is meaningless. She rode out, mounted the dragon, and then what we she going to do? Have the horse fly behind it? Presumably she just sent a scout or two to recover it later. It isn't worth mentioning.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:06, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Images :I went ahead and fixed the last image you uploaded, you can see it here. You'll noticed I renamed it also... something that pertains to the scene. 16:55, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Badges Not sure how the badges work on Wikia to be honest.. they seem finicky, but who knows really. Sorry I don't have a better answer. Thanks for understanding about the picture thing-- it isn't that we want to be sticklers, it is just the agreement we have here, with Wikia and HBO. They are kind enough to let us use them, but we have to agree to put the license tag on there to give them credit. The rest (The categorizing) is more for us... keeps things in track, since this is such a huge Wiki. Thanks for saying we are the best. We do our best, that's for sure... and it is a BIG under taking, so there will be time we screw up, but we always try to do our best and will continue to. 17:20, June 17, 2016 (UTC) 17:27, June 17, 2016 (UTC) :Oh, don't forget to sign your name after your messages to me, otherwise I won't know who it's from. :) ::You don't need to add that link, but go back and look and you'll see what you missed.... the HBO license tag. I added it. 18:12, June 17, 2016 (UTC) Link in Thenn image caption Why did the caption in the image you added to the Thenns articlehad a link to this article, specially considering that information is already covered in the article?--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:47, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Image Policy SECOND Warning You have added a duplicate image without bothering to search first, or maybe in hopes of getting Achievement Points. And you've uploaded another image without the image policy on Game of Thrones Wiki, which must be followed due to our relationship with HBO and to keep the information of the wiki well organized. All images must be titled with a name that pertains to the image itself. Images must be tagged with the proper image categories, and have either a "fairuse" or "HBOImage" license added. More information can be found HERE on our Image Policy and Guidelines page. This is your SECOND warning. A third warning will include a temporary block and so on.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 00:59, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Behind the scenes information If you're gonna add behind the scenes information like interviews to GRRM, use the Behind the Scenes section of the article, not a random one. If there's not one then create it, follow the example of another article. And make sure you add it in the proper article, not a similar one (re: Something about the Faith Militant in the Faith of the Seven? And below the gallery?).--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:04, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Yes, this is a major problem.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:45, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Basic editing tips First, if you're using "Visual Editor", stop, and use "Source Editor" mode - it gives you more control over what you're actually writing. I don't know if you've ever used wikis before: article links are made by putting double brackets around a name, not by posting a URL link to that page (granted, that URL will work, but it defeats the entire point). You can see this if you use Source Editor mode. Adding Categories: Add categories to articles by typing category names into the little menu box on the right hand side of the screen while editing - this usually makes the full pre-existing name pop up. Click "edit" on any page, there's a right hand column, with a line that outright says "Categories" and a text box that says "add a category". This is all very straightforward. How to load an image: *1 - Go to the "Contributions" tab which appears on the top right corner of every page, and select "add a photo" from the dropdown menu. *2 - Click the "Browse" button to select an image from your computer (i.e. on your desktop) and click "upload file". This is the complicated part: *3 - In order to keep HBO from suing us, we have to pay token lip-service to the idea that we add disclaimers to new image screenshots. We streamlined the process so that all you have to do is add the "HBOImage" template. After creating a new image file, click "edit" on it, and simply add the HBOImage template. **How to add a template: Templates don't use double brackets like regular links, they use double curved brackets, which should be the same keys as the square brackets keys, but you hold down "Shift" while you type - "{". Type two of those and "HB..." etc for "HBOImage" and the name should pop up automatically. *4 - Make some effort to add image categories so we can keep track of them. Type in "Image (NAME)", in which "NAME" is some sort of category: It could be "Image (Season 6)" or "Image (The Broken Man)" or "Image (Jon Snow)". Just add something, it's okay if you don't know a very specific category yet. How to add an image to a page while in Source Mode editing: *1 - copy the name of the image file you added, including the file extension: ".JPG" or ".jpg" etc. (YES, it is case sensitive, and it matters if you use uppercase or lowercase, they need to match). *2 - Link to images much as you do to articles, by putting the whole thing inside of double square brackets. *3 - Images need a few extra things: Right after the double brackets, you need to put in the word "File" or "Image" (either one, they're interchangeable). Follow this with a colon. Thus it will look like "File:MyScreenshot.jpg" *4 - If you only plug in the file name like that it displays at whatever size the image is - in the case of large screenshots this might take up a whole page and look silly. To manipulate image files, use the "thumb" command, which also lets you write little captions for them. You set off commands for image files using the vertical line "|". So right after the file extension you add that: "File:MyScreenshot.jpg|thumb" - and enclose all of this in double brackets. *5 - "Thumb" images are automatically sized, though you can make them bigger by adding in size instructions like "100px" or "300px" (anything larger than that is usually too huge). You can also change where the image appears by adding "left" or "right" (automatically they're "right" by default, so adding in "right" is actually a redundant command). You can also use "Center" but that's mostly for blogs and stuff. *6 - Separate this off with another vertical line, and you can make a caption. Thus results in: "File:MyScreenshot.jpg|thumb|100px|This is a caption" -- but you have to enclose all of this within double brackets. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:45, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Episode death lists http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_of_My_Blood?diff=prev&oldid=257527 The "Death" list sections on episode articles are for named characters who die, not random background extras.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:03, June 19, 2016 (UTC) STOP Your attempts at writing plot summaries in the episode articles should not block quote entire exchanges of dialogue from scenes. Only do this rarely if ever, for a single line, if the exact wording is important. You're supposed to "summarize" the episode, not "quote" it. The only reason I haven't blanked your additions to the episode recaps is because I'd have to basically rewrite them from scratch. This was substandard work, and you're making more work for the rest of us by doing so. Combined with other hurdles you've had editing, do you have any prior experience contributing to wikis? If not, fine, but....in order to write, one must first read. If you're not sure how to do something you should try to copy the format or style, then ask questions about how you're doing. Don't just charge from one episode article to the next writing large amounts of material if you aren't actually familiar with the format.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:44, June 19, 2016 (UTC) I think I'll take your advice and just stop contributing until I'm a lot more adept at the process... if ever. I apologize for any trouble I've caused.--Mattgb1 Talla image I'm not exactly sure what you're asking for me to look at. That image has been up awhile and has been correctly tagged and categorized since we started discussing our image rules. What is it again you were asking?? 01:02, June 21, 2016 (UTC) :PLEASE, I would hate to block you, but this is your last warning for not properly uploading images, adding categories, license tagging, etc. If you can't start to follow image policy, the ban is a period of 1 month. Perhaps if you stopped uploading images all together, we won't have to ban you. Are you still having trouble trying to figure out how it's done? Thanks. 02:16, June 23, 2016 (UTC)